In many different systems, an isolation barrier can be provided to enable communication of signals across a given type of the isolation. Existing solutions for providing isolation links include the use of magnetic pulse couplers, magnetic resistive couplers, capacitive couplers and optical couplers. Other isolation functions include control of high voltage circuitry.
Oftentimes isolation circuitry is used to communicate data and/or clock signals across the barrier to represent digital or analog values. Some systems implement an on-off keying (OOK) modulation scheme, where a modulated signal is transmitted. Sometimes communicating signals can be transmitted directly across the barrier. For example, with a capacitive isolation barrier, digital signals themselves can be transmitted across the barrier and transformed into pulses at a receiver input. However, attenuation due to the barrier makes it difficult to detect the received pulses correctly, especially in the presence of interference caused by common mode interference such as common mode transients.